


This Is Hell

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: The Dead, The Dying And The Depressed [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Going to Hell, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noonien Soong had no idea what the afterlife was supposed to look like and therefore had been prepared for a lot of things. He had to admit that reality exceeded expectations…and not in a good way. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Hell

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer:_ All praise the Great Bird of the Galaxy. I do not own any part of the StarTrek franchise/universe. I gain no profit from this except for comments.

When the final -and rather unsurprising- realisation that he really _was_ dying set in, Noonien Soong had been prepared for many things.

Nothing at all -not that he'd notice-, a purgatory or an all-out hellfire -horned devils and everything-, Gre'thor -whatever _that_ looked like- or even a heaven with harps and halos.

But not for this…place.

If it could be called a place because… it was all white.

White ceiling, white floor, white…everything.

Actually, there where no walls, floor or ceiling.

It was just…white.

Endless, unblemished white.

Looking down, he saw that even his clothing was white.

And apparently seam- and threadless, somehow.

Just like the…room, his clothing consisted of nothing but white.

_This place looks like the closest thing to_ nothing _the human mind is able to process. Hm._

Suddenly a sound broke the eerie silence.

Someone was clapping.

He turned around to face the source of the sound, moving slowly, cautiously.

And locked eyes with his elder son.

The surreal moment broke somewhat as the androids pale lips stretched into a cold smile.

"My, my. _Dear father_ , always so very perceptive." Lore said in a voice that could have cut glass.

"Lore, how did you…get here?" It was the first thing that had come to mind.

"Why, what an interesting question... It's simple. _I died._ "

Lore's inflection had changed from condescending to flat in a heartbeat.

"I died and then I came here."

"But I died before you did! You walked out of my workshop _alive_."

"Oh father, because death is so very _linear!_ Please, do not pretend to be slower than you are. That kind of modesty doesn't suit you." The android made a face. "There is _nothing_ here. That means there's no _time_ as well."

"And where," Soong asked in a somewhat sarcastic voice "pray tell, is _here_ , exactly?"

"This is Hell."

"Does seem awfully _nice_ for Hell, doesn't it." The scientist raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

Lore laughed. It wasn't a happy sound.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough. Try staying here for a few years." He was smiling again. It wasn't a happy smile either. That smile was cruel and _dead_.

Then the android suddenly leaned in towards Soong, putting a cold index finger against his creator's temple.

"I'll tell you a secret, _father_."

He dropped his voice to a whisper.

" _The worst Hell…is in there._ "

Lore tapped his fathers temple lightly and then pulled back. He was still smiling.

"Goodbye father. _Have fun._ "

And with that, he spread his hands, palms up, and vanished.

And Noonien Soong was left to stare at the not-place where a moment ago his son had been.

All he could see was white.  
And all he could hear was silence.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit weird but fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it. Whether you did or not, I hope you'll let me know. Thanks for reading.


End file.
